Sleeping Chibie
by Sanzolicious
Summary: Another Disney spoof by the chibster, involving prince Chibodee, prince Domon, the good fairy Janet, and Bobo the monkey


Once upon a time in the space colonies, there were two orphaned gundam fighters, Domon Kasshu, and Chibodee Crocket. Now these two boys were tossed into many strange and random stories such as Allenby in Wonderland, G Gundam: A Christmas Carol, and Nastasha and the beast. Let's see were they end up today.  
Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a young prince named Domon, and he was engaged to princess Rain from a neighboring kingdom, Domon's parents, king Raizo and queen Kimino had made this decision before their unfortunate demise when princess Rain's father, king doctor Mikamura sold them out to Ulube, the evil cross dressing army-man/fairy of darkness.  
  
Now you can imagine that prince Domon felt no love for princess Rain after that little incident, so instead, he went into the woods to think, which was not something he normally did. There in the woods, he heard the sounds of someone's fists connecting with wood and suddenly a tree toppled over, nearly landing on him, but fortunately, a young peasant man with messy blue hair highlighted with a pink stripe pulled him out of the way.  
Domon looked at the man, who looked very much like the missing prince from the neighboring kingdom. He smiled am ran his hand back through his messy black hair, the man was quite good-looking.  
"Are you alright?" The man asked  
"Yes, I'm fine" Domon replied  
"Good."  
"So, uh.who are you."  
"Well, in this story, I'm prince Chibodee AKA sleeping Chibie, but I've also been the Cheshire chib, the ghost of Christmas present, and Chibodee the singing teapot."  
"Quite an extensive resume`, I'm prince Domon, and I've been Scrooge, Gaston, and the king of hearts."  
"I like you, Domon."  
"I like you too."  
Meanwhile, in the dark swirling vortex of hell and pink fluffy things, there lived Ulube, the evil queen of darkness and the only fairy in the kingdom that hadn't been invited to prince Chibodee's wild house party at his bangin' castle pad in Neo America. This upset Ulube very much, so s/he decided to kill prince Chibodee, but unfortunately, Shirley, Cath, Janet, and Bunny, the magical fan girl fairies had cast a spell that would put everyone to sleep, this spell was called Episode 11 of G Gundam, Reunion in the falling rain, which was so boring, it would've killed Chibodee if not for their spell.  
When Ulube found out about this, he had the fairies decapitated, but since the author thinks Janet Smith is hot, Janet was allowed to re- grow her head and guide Domon to rescue Chibodee later in the story. Ulube was a major asshole, suffice to say, but he had a few friends, King Doctor Mikamura was quite cozy with him due to the money he'd paid him to sell out King Raizo and Queen Kimino as mentioned earlier, Wong Yunfa enjoyed his post as resident castle idiot, and well, Master Asia was the resident anal arrogant butt-clog.  
But back to prince Chibodee and prince Domon with their blossoming romance. The two of them had arranged to meet at Chibodee's bitchin' forest hide away, but unfortunately, Janet heard that Ulube planned to attack Chibodee there, so she brought him home to his hot-ass pad in Neo America. When she got him there, she told him not to touch the DVD player because the DVD with Reunion in the falling rain on it was in there. But Chibodee had never listened to the good fairies before, so why start now? He obliviously hit "play" and fell asleep as soon as Rain had re- met with Saette. As he slept, all the colonies slept with him (no, not that way, you sicko!)  
Domon heard what Ulube had done to Chibodee and found it unacceptable, (especially since Ulube raped prince Chibodee while he slept) so the good fairy Janet told Domon to go to Ulube's castle and get the magical balsa wood bokuto of justice and panties of perviness to defeat the evil fairy. But as soon as he'd done so, Ulube turned into MISS MARIE LOUISE! OH THE HORROR! Domon nearly wet himself in fear. But he raised his magical balsa wood Bokuto, however, it broke! At the same time messing up the evil fairy's nails. Ulube then turned into SAI SAICI! Domon knew what to do! He flung the panties of perviness into the bushes and the evil fairy chased them, as he did, Domon went into the kick-ass bangin' castle and found Chibodee Asleep on the couch wearing a pair of flannel pajamas. Chibodee looked so hot in those flannel pajamas, especially with the Speedo on underneath. Domon leaned over and kissed Chibodee, who instantly woke up and kissed Domon in return, sticking his tongue in his mouth. The two went to Neo Canada to legally marry the very next day and lived forever more in the bitchin' pad in Neo America, with the good fairy Janet and a female monkey named bobo to protect them from Ulube (Janet and Bobo soon married as well). And all was happy as King Doctor Mikamura and his awful daughter, Princess Rain, were fed to shrews.  
THE END! 


End file.
